


High School AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean's just moved to town with his family, when he finds himself hooking up with Aaron in the alleyway at Gas N Sip.Then he learns that Aaron has a long term boyfriend.It gets worse when Dean finds himself falling for Cas, but still hooking up with Aaron.





	High School AU

Dean and Sam had been in town a week before Dean met Aaron. He’d seen him around school, sure – he’s checked out a couple of guys around the school in the way that you notice when something visually appeasing catches your eye -, but they’ve never spoken. Dean’s been exchanging flirty looks with girls, because he doesn’t know what the school vibe is yet. It’s the difference between having punches thrown at him or having to throw punches at people. Dean isn’t fussed either way, but he’s learned to be a bit cautious in the first few weeks.

It’s Friday night, and Dean’s out at the local Gas N Sip, combing the car park for his father. Dad said he was going out five hours ago, and normally Dean doesn’t bother to look for him. He’ll come back once he’s run out of booze or money to buy booze, but the motel manager was looking for him, and Dean needs him to be home and sober for at least a couple of hours to get though a conversation with the guy before they get kicked out.

Aaron’s in the parking lot, leaning up against the wall. He calls Dean over and they get chatting. Nothing important, they’re not sharing deep secrets or anything. It’s still pretty early by Friday night standards.

Dean doesn’t question it when they move down further into a dark alley. He needs a bit of fun, and Aaron is cute. It takes twenty minutes of talking, and then they’re pressing up against each other in the alley. Another ten minutes after that, they’re exchanging sloppy blow jobs. They’re not anything to boast about but it gets the job done, and Dean leaves the parking lot feeling a little bit better than he did forty minutes ago. 

 

It’s a week before Dean sees Aaron again. It’s kinda surprising actually, because it’s a small school, compared to the big city ones Dean’s used to, but they don’t share any classes together, just lunch and Aaron’s been missing from the lunch hall all week.

It’s an accident that Dean stumbles across Aaron on Friday lunchtime. He’s still getting used to these new halls, and he’s not really concentrating on where his feet are taking him. He thinks this is the way to his English classroom where he needs to pick up his homework from the day before – he’d skipped the lesson because he’d needed to go grocery shopping, but couldn’t do it after school since someone had to be there to watch Sammy and Sam hated grocery shopping. Or, Dean hated grocery shopping with Sam, because Sam always wanted to know if he could get something they couldn’t really afford and Dean hated saying no – but is coming from a different direction from the one he usually takes.

Aaron is standing against the wall, his tongue down some others guy’s throat and Dean thinks he should feel at least some form of jealously that he’s been replaced so easily.

All he actually feels is sorry for the guy running his hands through Aaron’s hair.  

It’s one of the guys he shares a few classes with. And yeah, he’s one of the guys Dean’s been checking out for the past few weeks.

Dean should leave. This is something private, and he can’t imagine how he’d feel if someone was watching him making out.

But the guy – Cas, Dean thinks his name is – Cas, is kind of hard to look away from. He’s pushed Aaron up against the wall, and Aaron, well he looks like he enjoying whatever Cas is doing with his mouth. He sounds like he’s enjoying it more then he enjoyed Dean’s blow job last week.

Dean’s getting a little hard in his pants, which is what causes him to turn his back and walk away.

Man, he hopes Dad moves them soon. This place is really starting to mess with his mind.

 

A couple of days later, he sees Aaron and Cas holding hands in the hallways. He decides to bring it up to his new friends at lunch time, just to see what the deal is. At other schools, two guys walking hand in hand down a hallway would have been cause enough for a whole heap of trouble, but Dean seemed to be the only one staring at them.

‘So, uh, what’s the deal with the two guys around here?’ he asks Charlie at lunch time.

‘Two guys? I need a few more clues if you want the low down,’ she says.

‘There were two guys holding hands this morning. It’s not that I’ve got an issue with it,’ Dean adds hurriedly at Charlie’s raised eyebrow, ‘just not a lot of my old schools would have been cool with it you know? I guess it’s just a cultural shock.’ Charlie scans the lunch line behind her.

‘You mean Aaron and Cas?’ Dean nods, scanning for them too, but they’re nowhere in the lunch hall. ‘They’re the hottest couple in the school. Have you not come across them before?’ Dean shakes his head.

‘Hottest couple? How long have they been going out for?’

‘About three years, now, I think.’ Shit. Dean’s stomach drops. ‘When they first got together there was a little bit of drama, I guess. Some people didn’t accept it but the principal soon put a stop to any bullying that was going on. He said no one would complain about a girl and a boy holding hands, so two boys makes no issue. If they get too out of hand with their PDA, then he steps in. Everyone’s just kind of got used to it now.’ Charlie’s eyes are shinning. ‘They’re really aspirational you know? They found their true loves at age 15, and they let everyone know it. They don’t hide, they don’t need to, cause they’ve got each other.’

Yeah, Dean thinks. They have each other.

Except when Aaron had Dean’s cock in his mouth. Cas wasn’t there then.

‘And they’ve never broken up or anything?’ Charlie laughs like the idea is too stupid to even warrant a response. Dean guesses when you refer to a couple as true love, the idea of them not being together, even briefly, is laughable.

 

It’s the next day when Dean and Cas have their first conversation. Dean’s feeling guilty, and he can’t help but look at Cas whenever the guy appears near him. He’s waiting to feel a fist connect with his face. Or be screamed at in the hallway. Aaron must have told him what happened, right? You wouldn’t keep a moment of weakness from your _true love_.

Except maybe that would ruin the starry eyed look everyone else throws at them.

But they’re in English. Cas is sitting at one of the tables at the side of the room, while Dean sits in one of the rows.

And he swears he can feel Cas staring at him. Throughout the whole hour. He can feel those blue eyes of Cas’s keeping him in his sights. Dean shifts a little, but never looks up. He’s felt Cas’s stare before, of course. The first day when he was the new kid. So he knows what it’s like to be caught in it.

When the bell rings, Dean can’t leave it alone. He knows he should. But the guilt is eating away at him.

‘Cas, hey, wait up,’ Dean calls out, and Cas turns, rucksack over his shoulder. He looks a little confused. Dean can’t blame him. They’ve never even spoken before.

But you know. Dean’s had this guy’s boyfriends cock in his mouth, so excuse him for skipping the formalities.

‘Can I help you?’ Cas asks, and Dean swallows. It’s a deep voice, and he’d been a little aroused the first time he heard Cas answering a question in class.

‘Yeah, sorry man. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.’

‘Of course.’ Cas holds his hands out, and they shake. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a couple of sparks, and a butterfly in his gut. ‘You’re the new guy.’

‘Yeah, that’s me,’ Dean says because that’s going to be his legacy wherever he goes. The new kid who shows up all mysterious, spending a few months literally dicking around, and then off him and his brother disappear never to be seen again.

‘So, listen, man,’ Dean says, clearing his throat awkwardly. How do you bring this up? Hmm, I was just wondering if your long-term boyfriend happened to mention what we did a couple of weeks ago? ‘I noticed you staring at me in class. Do you have something to say to me?’ Dean asks instead, because he’s can’t be the one to bring it up.

‘I wasn’t looking at you,’ Cas says. ‘The window is right opposite me, and sometimes I find myself looking out of it, instead of concentrating.’ He pauses. ‘I suppose you do sit right in the middle. I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I’ll try not to do in again.’

Great. Now he’s accused the guy of being a weirdo. Cas makes to turn, but Dean can’t let him go.

‘So, Aaron? He’s your boyfriend, right?’ Dean says. Cas is tilting his head a little to the side, and damn it all if that’s not just adorable.

‘You know Aaron?’

‘No, not really,’ Dean says, which is true. He wouldn’t count what they did as getting to know each other. This is his moment. To tell Cas what his boyfriend is like.

But he can’t do it. This isn’t anything to do with him. He’ll be gone in a couple of weeks and then he can stop thinking about it. ‘I just think it’s cute. That you guys are like the schools power couple. You don’t get that everywhere.’

‘Are you gay?’ Cas asks outright, and whoa, Dean’s a bit shocked. People don’t usually just come out and ask, unless they want to know to make fun of you. ‘Sorry if that was a little blunt. Aaron keeps telling me to be more aware of people’s feelings. It’s something I’m working on.’

‘I’m bi,’ Dean says. ‘And I move around a lot. Some places aren’t so accepting.’

‘I’m aware that some people in this world find it difficult to grasp the concept of falling in love with someone of the same gender.’ Cas frowns, and if that statement wasn’t begging for a follow up question, well Dean’s going to ask anyway.

‘Your family not so supportive?’

‘Some of them. My Dad hasn’t spoken to me since I came out.’

‘Wow. That must be difficult.’

‘We still live in the same house, so sometimes it’s a little tense. But we weren’t ever really close, so it hasn’t been that much of an adjustment.’ Cas’s tone is light.

But Dean is all too aware of the casualness that comes with lying. Of having to repeat something over and over again, so much so it becomes easier to talk about it.

‘Still must be difficult for you.’ Cas is looking at him – directly at him this time, Dean is sure.

‘A little,’ Cas says.

The bell rings signalling that they need to be in their next class, and both of them jump. Dean kind of forgot where he was when he was talking to Cas. ‘But I have Aaron,’ Cas says as they both start walking, and Dean feels his heart give a small squeeze. Cas doesn’t know what his boyfriend gets up to when he isn’t there.

And Dean can’t be the one to tell him.

 

The next time Dean is combing the local Gap N Sip for his Father, Aaron is leaning against the wall again.

Dean doesn’t look at him. At least not until Aaron crowds into his space.

It takes twenty minutes until they’re back down the alley and Dean wishes he didn’t keep seeing Cas’s blue eyes every time he closes his.

 

Dean and Cas get partnered up on an English project. They agree to spend that evening in the library, and once there agree to twice weekly meetings. They’ve got three months until the end of the project.

It takes two weeks of these twice weekly meetings (and one more alley hook up with Aaron) for Dean to realise his feelings for Cas. Cas is unbelievably smart, and his dry sense of humour has Dean coming out of the meetings laughing.

Plus the guys’ looks don’t exactly hinder matters.

What hinders matters is that Dean is now casually hooking up with this guy’s boyfriend almost every Friday evening. They haven’t had sex, because Dean draws the line at sex in an alley, but they’ve done pretty much everything else.

Dean shouldn’t care. He’s going to be gone soon, and this will all be a distant memory.

But it’s getting hard to remember why he’s so desperate to get out of here when Cas grabs his hand to help him find something on the page. Or when Cas’s knees accidently knock into his under the table.

Dean finds his breath stuttering, and then he finds himself asking if Cas would mind meeting a little bit more often to make sure this project is the best it can be.

Dean wants to regret it as soon as the words leave his mouth, but at Cas’s massive grin, he can’t.

 

‘Everything okay?’ Dean asks, swinging his rucksack under the library table. Cas is sitting in his usual seat, eyes on the blank phone in front of him. Dean’s used to him being still, but he’s taping his fingers on the table today. And he looks a little upset.

Dean and Aaron had another encounter on Friday, and this is the first-time Dean’s seen Cas since then. He hasn’t noticed them together in the hallways again, but he usually keeps his head down for fear of seeing them.

‘I’m not sure,’ Cas says, frowning. ‘Me and Aaron were supposed to meet up Friday night, but he didn’t turn up.’ It was cold on Friday. Dean pictures Cas standing outside the cinema or a diner somewhere, waiting for his boyfriend who was busy giving Dean a handie.

‘He hasn’t texted me back all weekend either. And he wasn’t in school today. I hope he’s okay.’

Dean scratches the back of his head. Taps his feet on the floor. ‘I’m sure he is.’

‘You don’t know Aaron,’ Cas says and Dean thinks again that no, he doesn’t. But that he’d like to get to know Cas more. ‘He’s rarely off sick. And usually he texts me when he’s feeling ill. I make him soup.’ Cas smiles a little, but it drops quickly.

Cas makes Aaron soup. Cas is sweet and funny and he worries about his boyfriend.

And fuck, Dean doesn’t quite know how it’s happened, but he’s completely and utterly fucked someone else’s life up.

Well. He might not know how to fix Cas’s relationship but he can fix the expression on Cas’s face.

‘Come on. Get up.’ Dean stands, pushing back his chair. After a second he holds his hand out for Cas to take. ‘We’ve done a lot of work done already, we can blow this off for one night. And you look like you could blow off some steam.’

‘What did you have in mind?’ Cas asks. He takes Dean’s hand, and there are those sparks again.

‘Anything. Cinema. Going out for a bite to eat. I noticed an arcade around. Just anything to stop you worrying.’

‘Okay then,’ Cas says.

 

And that’s how Dean finds himself not getting home till 11pm that evening, full of joy, a massive grin stretching his face, and his feelings for Cas burrowing deeper.

 

That Friday Dean finds himself in the Gas N Sip parking lot again. Aaron is there leaning against a wall, and as soon as he sees Dean he disappears down the alley.

Dean follows.

He guesses Aaron and Cas made up. Cas didn’t mention him at their last meeting.

Dean’s had a little to drink tonight. Sneaked a couple of beers from the fridge when his Dad wasn’t looking. And he hasn’t eaten all day, so his feeling a little tipsy as he follows Aaron down the alley.

They don’t even speak any more. Just get down to kissing – Dean feels nothing. He doesn’t know why he keeps doing this. He doesn’t even like Aaron. He kind of hates him for what he’s doing to Cas. Otherwise he feels nothing for him.

The moment he’s been (hoping for / planning for / came to the alley this evening with the intention of) comes after they’ve finished. Aaron leaves the alley, going into the Gas N Sip, and Dean slinks over to Aaron’s car. He’s seen him getting out of it a few times in the morning before school.

Dean knows that Aaron leaves his phone in the glove box, because Cas let slip once that Aaron doesn’t like to carry his phone around with him if he doesn’t have to.

And Dean really doesn’t think that he’ll keep it on him for a twenty-minute fumble. Dean unlocks the car (it’s a crappy older model, and so easy to break into that Dean drunkenly thinks this is meant to be).

It’s there. Dean slips the phone into his hand. It’s got a pin number, and shit, Dean really should have thought about this.

But he tries Cas’s birthday because if he’d been in a relationship for three years that’s what he’d do.

It works, and Dean feels bitter. Because what the fuck is Aaron doing having his boyfriend that he’s cheating on (for months) birthday as his pin code?

It means he must’ve have loved Cas once right? They were happy. The freaking star couple of the school.

And Dean’s about to rip all that apart.

He doesn’t think about it as he does it. He pulls Cas’s texts up on Aaron’s phone, (ignores the kisses and lovely messages that come up on the screen), sends him a message, asking him to meet him in the car lot.

He deletes it as soon as it’s sent. Waits for a minute to make sure Cas isn’t about to reply – not that it will matter if he does – then locks the phone and slides it back into the glove box.

When Aaron comes back out, Dean is still waiting outside the front of the Gas N Sip. Usually he’s gone by now.

‘Everything okay?’ Aaron asks.

‘Yeah. I just didn’t feel like going home,’ Dean says. Aaron shifts a little on his feet.

‘Dean look. This is fun and all, but you must know that I have a boyfriend. Who I don’t intend to break up with.’ _Dick,_ Dean thinks. ‘If you want more than this, then I’m afraid I can’t offer it.’

‘Dude come on. I don’t want anything from you. I just don’t feel like going home. Up for round 2?’ Dean feels sick as he says it, but he moves towards Aaron, and pushes their lips together.

Aaron doesn’t push him away.

They go for round 2, and then they finish and Dean hasn’t spotted Cas. It shouldn’t have taken him this long to get here.

Maybe he’s not coming. And now Aaron’s going to go back to the car, and find a text from Cas explaining why he can’t come, to a message he didn’t send, and shit what has Dean done?

Why did he do it? This was nothing to do with him. What outcome had he been hoping for here? Cas and Aaron to split up and Cas to get with him for what like a couple more months before Dean’s Dad whisks them away.

Dean should tell Aaron what he did.

‘I’ll see you around, Dean,’ Aaron says. He walks back into the Gas N Sip, and Dean breathes a little easier. He practically runs to Aaron’s car, unlocking the door again and taking out the phone.

There are no new messages. Maybe Cas was asleep?

Dean doesn’t know. And Aaron is leaving the Gas N Sip now, so Dean doesn’t really have much of a choice. He puts the phone back, and strolls away from the car.

He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, and right now there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

Cas isn’t in school Monday.

 

The break up rocks the school. No one talks about anything else for the rest of the week, and both Cas and Aaron are absent. No one seems to know the reason for the break up, and Dean is beyond grateful.

 

‘Dean,’ his brother Sam says to him one evening. ‘Do you think Dad’s been acting a little differently lately?’ Dean is lying on the sofa in the motel, not watching what’s on TV. He wants to text Cas, but he doesn’t know what to say.

If he says something about the project that’s due in a couple of weeks it seems stupid and selfish when he knows what Cas is going through. Plus, not mentioning it would seem a little bit odd. Cas must know that the entire school is talking about it. Dean doesn’t think Cas is the type of person to appreciate sugar coating.

Plus Cas is probably ignoring him too.    

‘Not that I’ve noticed,’ Dean says.

‘Yeah,’ Sam says. ‘He seems sober. He was whistling the other day.’ Dean snorts. Whatever’s going on, his Dad will be back to his usual self in a couple of weeks. He’ll do something to get talked about around town, or get bored, or run out of money and then they’ll be on the road again.

Dean can’t wait. He’s blown his chance with Cas. There’s nothing worth hanging around for now.

 

Dad tells them at the weekend that he’s found them a house in this town, and they’ll be moving in, in a few weeks. He tells them he’s got a job fixing cars at the local garage, some old high school buddy he didn’t even realise was in town who owns it. He tells them he’s sorry.

Dean leaves the motel. He can’t be dealing with this.

 

It’s not a Friday night but Dean finds himself at the Gas N Sip parking lot.

There’s a figure leaning up against the wall, and Dean slows down. He doesn’t want to see Aaron right now.

But it’s not Aaron. It’s Cas, and he’s got a bottle of something in a bag next to him. Dean swallows.

Cas looks bad. His hair is even more messed up than usual, and Dean can see bags under his eyes as he approaches.

He sits down on the side of the road next to Cas. It’s not busy here tonight, and they seem to be the only two people around apart from the bored looking cashier inside the store.

‘It was you, wasn’t it? Who sent the message,’ Cas asks.

‘Yes,’ Dean answers. There’s no point in lying.

‘I guess I should thank you then.’

‘Cas…’

‘No, really. Who wouldn’t want to know their boyfriend of three years is cheating on them? Really, you’ve done me a solid.’ Cas takes a sip of whatever’s in the bag.

‘I’m sorry,’ Dean says.

‘Are you?’ Dean doesn’t answer that. Yes, he’s sorry about causing Cas pain, and fuck, he feels so bad about being the cause of it, but no. He doesn’t regret showing Cas what a douche his boyfriend was. ‘Have you seen Aaron since?’ Dean shakes his head. ‘Well. You’ll be pleased to know that he didn’t even try to fight for me. I told him that I’d seen him down here with you – I kept the message out of it.’

‘Why would that please me?’ Dean asks. He can’t imagine not fighting for Cas. He kinda wants to fight for him now. Tell him how he feels. Kiss him.

‘He didn’t fight me on it. He just accepted it. I assume that’s because of you.’ Cas stands, and brushes himself down. ‘I hope you and him are very happy together. I wish either one of you had seen fit to tell me rather than let me find you performing sex acts on each other. I just feel it would have been kinder, but each to their own I suppose.’

‘Cas, wait. Me and Aaron aren’t together, what are you talking about?’ Where would Cas have got that idea from?

‘You’re not together?’ Cas looks more heartbroken at that admission than Dean thought possible.

‘No. No, we were never together. Not like that, anyway.’

‘You were never together?’ Dean stands up then too so he can look Cas in the eye.

‘No. Look, we met when I’d only been here for a week. I didn’t know Aaron had a boyfriend.’

‘And when you found out? Did you stop? Was Friday the first time since? Did you just see each other across the parking lot and give into the sexual tension? Is that why you’ve been hanging out with me after school? We didn’t need extra time on the project, did we? Did you just want to find out more about Aaron?’ Dean’s sort of expecting him to walk off, but Cas waits, like he actually wants an answer.

‘We didn’t stop. We’ve been meeting here pretty regularly on Friday nights.’ Cas flinches, and Dean pauses. ‘I can’t answer for Aaron, but on my part, I don’t really know why I did it. It didn’t mean anything. I thought my family were going to be moving pretty soon, and it was just sex. It didn’t mean anything. I don’t like Aaron.’

‘Well, you know this is just making me feel a lot better. If you and Aaron had something, it would be easier. Falling for someone else…I’d understand that. But you two were just hooking up, for no reason? You didn’t even really like each other? I guess I really didn’t mean anything.’

Dean wants to tell him that he means a lot. That Dean’s never felt like this, and maybe this was his stupid way of breaking up what was supposed to be a perfect couple. That the idea of catching them together in the hallway made his insides flare with so much jealousy he hasn’t walked with his head up in months.

‘Cas, that’s not true,’ Dean says instead.

‘Save it Dean. If you had really been my friend, then you would have told me. Whatever. Aaron and you hooked up when you didn’t know. Fine. Aaron and you kept hooking up, even when you did know, but why the hell would the people here mean anything to you since you were just going to be moving again soon? Fine.

But continuing to hook up with him, and then pretending to be my friend? And instead of telling me to my face like a decent human being, you text me to come and see a live show? Because getting cheated on isn’t painful enough, now I have to have the images burned on my eyelids?’ Cas is breathing hard, and if Dean felt like a dick before, it’s nothing to how he feels now.

Dean doesn’t know what to say. Cas is obviously a little drunk, and he’s hurting, and Dean…Dean is definitely the wrong person to offer a shoulder to cry on.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says again.

Cas shakes his head. ‘Just leave me the hell alone Dean.’ Then he leaves.

 

They don’t talk again. When it’s time to present the project in English, Dean looks down at his desk. He deserves to fail, he was the one who fucked up after all but Cas doesn’t.

When Cas hands their project into the teacher, without meeting Dean’s eye, Dean feels even worse.

 

When they get it back a week later and they got an A on it, Dean really fucking wishes…well Dean wishes a lot.

He bet Cas does too.


End file.
